


Unbreakable bond

by Parisamalek20



Category: Bangta
Genre: M/M, TaeJin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parisamalek20/pseuds/Parisamalek20
Summary: Jin is an omega werewolf who lives with his pack. When tae's pack attack their area, most of jin's family escape but some are killed. He is left behind and when he tries to run away, tae, who is an alpha of his own pack captures him and upon seeing him, he imprints on jin. Tae's pack wants to kill jin too, but tae says that he takes him as his slave. Jin hates their pack and (pretends to hate) tae. But tae is not like the rest of his pack, he is gentle and caring toward jin who is his mate! Jin starts to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

In the middle of this cold night, Jin felt super anxious! There was a malicious silence present in the air. He could feel that something was about to happen & that kept him wide awake. His brother was fast asleep next to him but he felt chaos in his head. His ears were hypersensitive to any unusual sound. And just when he thought that maybe he was being delusional, he sensed a foreign scent outside their tent. He tried to wake jungkook up silenetly & when the younger finally realized the situation, they decided to get their weapons ready & go wake the others up and face their enemies.  
They were moving quietly toward their cousin's tent, when they heard loud screams.  
Soon after, they realized that the attack has started! Jin and jungkook started to defend their pack, Jin with his bow and arrow and jungkook with his blades. Although they had good warriors among them, the enemy was way stronger and smarter! Jin noticed that their pack had no chance on defending their territory, so he decided that it was the time for them to escape. He took jungkook's arm and tried to force him to run  
Jin: lets go gook! They will kill us! We have to escape! Now! There's too many of them!  
Jungkook: no hyung! I won't let them take our territory! This is ours and they can't take it that easily!  
Jin: don't be stupid! They will kill us! Look! Namjoon is escaping too! He's the smartest in our pack! He too knows we won't last if we stay!  
Only after that jungkook accepted that they had to leave!  
So they started to follow namjoon! But jin got distracted by seeing a toddler werewolf hiding behind a rock, crying and shivering in fear! When jungkook looked to see why he stopped, he shouted  
Jin: keep running gook! Run!  
He picked the toddler up and followed jungkook soon after!  
What he didn't notice was the alpha of the other pack who got distracted by his alluring scent and started to run after him! Taehyung kept following the sweet scent that was driving him crazy! Till he got noticed by jungkook!  
Jungkook: hyung! Hurry up! Someone's following us!  
Jin didn't look back, he just called gook's name and handed him the baby & right after that, there was a rope around his ankles and he fell down on the ground.  
Jin shouted  
Jin: go gook! Run! Save yourself! Goooooo!  
Jungkook was hesitant and wanted to go help his hyung  
Jin: don't stop for me gook! Leave!  
Right then namjoon came and took jungkook's hand and forced him to run  
He finally looked at his captivator who was standing above him by now!  
Tae looked at Jin's eyes and suddenly, the beauty in front of him became the positve to his negtive pole! It was like he had found the answer to all his questions! He kept staring at the other werewolf and when he saw the discomfort on his face, he quickly bend down and released the werewolf's anckles. This attraction was surreal! He had never felt this kind of gravitation toward any other werewolf and it caught him by surprise. This feeling was all so new but it just felt so familiar and right! He started caressing the other's cheek gently while leaning in to sniff the erotic scent that the other was emitting. He took a deep breath and the realization hit him hard! He had imprinted on the other werewolf! That's why he felt this kind of attraction toward this stranger! He has found his mate in the rarest of the situations!  
He quickly stood up, picked jin up and flipped him over his shoulder  
Jin felt like he was enchanted by the alpha but when taehyung started to walk back to the camp he started to punch his back  
Jin: put me down! You piece of shit! Let me go!  
He shouted and punched the other werewolf and the only response he received was a spank on his butt!  
Jin: ouch! How dare you! I will fight you! Just put me down & I will make you regret your existance!  
In contrast, Tae listened to his soulmate's nagging & thought to himself 'ooooh! He has such a soothing voice'  
When they got back, the attack has ended and tae's pack were waiting for him. He finally put jin on the ground and placed his arm around his waist. The others were surprised to see an unfamiliar face, that's when yoongi, tae's older cousin questioned

Yoongi: You saved one of our enemies?  
Tae tightend his grip and nodded.  
Yoongi: You are an alpha! You will soon take your father's place! You need to learn how to be less gentle and more aggressive! We have to kill him tae!  
Jin looked at yoongi in horror! He knew something bad was gonna happen tonight! That's it! This was his last night on earth! But he was shocked when he heard tae's decisive voice!  
Tae: No! I'm planning to keep him!  
Yoongi: keep him??? Are you out of your mind?He's our enemy! We have attacked their territory & killed his pack! Keeping him will be dangerous!  
Tae's eyes suddenly turned into a darker shade of red & he groaned in anger  
Tae: I TOLD YOU I WILL KEEP HIM! He will be mine & no one, and I mean NO ONE will touch him! UNDERSTOOD!  
The members of the pack nodded in agreement, not wanting to see the angry side of their alpha! Although he had a kind and gentle personality, when he got mad, his alpha behavior was intensely present! No one wanted to be the reason for the alpha's anger.  
Tae then chose one of the tents & led jin toward it, jin was shocked! He was definitely not happy! He wanted to object but he waited! He couldn't do it in front of everyone else! They wanted him dead, & tae was the only one who supported him, well he didn't want to be his slave but he waited till they were in the privacy of the tent.  
Jin: I would rather die! I will never be yours!  
Tae: What? why?! You're my mate! I will protect you! As long as I shall live!  
Jin looked at him with eyes the size of the moon  
Jin: what???? Mate?  
Tae: uh hum! When I caught you, I felt this strong attraction, I know you felt it too! I imprinted on you and it just felt so right! You are my mate! I won't let anyone or anything harm you!  
Jin was silent for a while and then he said  
Jin: I won't submit to you!  
Tae felt broken hearted because of the rejection  
Jin: you invaded my area, killed my pack and stopped me from escaping with my little brother! I know you have imprinted on me, but if I don't want you, I have a choice!  
Tae tried to shield his pride  
Tea: of course! I won't force you! But you have to stay with me! The rest of my pack won't be gentle and would want to kill you if they realize that you are not with me! We are bound together, like it or not! So it's for your own good to stay close to me. And trust me! If you try to run away, they will catch and kill you! So, you better stay next to me!  
On his way out of the tent, tae asked the angry omega  
Tae: what is your name?  
Jin: jin  
He then whispered  
Jin: and you?  
Tae looked into the innocent eyes of his mate  
Tae: taehyung! But you call me tae!  
He then left the tent while feeling dissapointed and sad. His own mate was not accepting him! After all he was the alpha of his pack! He needed his mate to fall for him and respect him! But he understood why his mate was mad at him! He just needed to show him that he was not as aggressive as the rest of his pack! He needed to tell him that he did not agree with the idea of attacking their territory! Maybe then, jin would see the good in him and start to accept him as his mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy happy taejin week! I feel like we've been fed really good by taejin recently! 
> 
> So here is the first chapter of this short story! I hope you like this fic and give it some love! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think about the first chapter! 
> 
> I'm so excited to read more taejin fics during this week! 
> 
> Btw! I really suggest you and me in eternity! Such a beautiful taejin fic!
> 
> See you soon


	2. Chapter 2

Jin has been living with the enemy for about 2 weeks now. Everyone glares at him & no one talks to him. They all treat him like an outsider and he doesn't care! He hates them too! But what annoys him the most is the alpha! His "soulmate" TAEHYUNG! The alpha shows him so much attention! He brings him food & tries to protect him from the rest of his pack. Jin just wants to tell him that he doesn't need all of this attention, but well, Who is he kidding! Maybe he likes the attention that he's recieving from the attractive alpha! He feels the chemistry between them and he also finds tae very charming! The alpha is like a ball of sunshine! He just seems too happy and energetic! He helps the elder werewolves and he plays with the young ones! He brings a smile on everyone's face with his goofy behavior! But he manages to be very masculine at the same time! Jin wishes that they would have met another time, in another universe! Where tae's pack didn't attack his.

 

After a long day, Jin finally decided to take a bath in his favourite hot spring, hidden in the forest! The new pack has not discovered it yet, and jin hoped they won't anytime soon! That was his favourite place to clear his mind!  
He took his clothes and a soap so he can wash up under the moon light!  
When he got there, he took off his clothes and walked into the water.  
What he didn't notice was a very curious(nosy) werewolf who was looking for him, who found jin leaving their tent! Since that was suspicious, taehyung followed him and he was very pleased with what he was observing! Well he knew his mate was hot, but seeing him naked just made him want his mate so much more! He hid behind a rock and watched jin (with wide eyes) bathe under the moon light! The most beautiful scenery! Tae was feeling super hot! His eyes half lidded with a drooling face! How was he supposed to control his sinful thoughts after this? He was burning in an unusual heat! He just wanted to mark his mate permanantly and tell everyone that this beauty belonged to him! Just when he thought jin was going to come out of the hot spring, something hard hit him in the head, causing him to pass out! Jin covered his bottom half with a towel and ran toward tae's direction! He saw the unconcious alpha laying on the ground! He picked his soap from the ground!  
Jin: I knew someone was watching! Bastard! Now he knows not to mess with me!  
He sat next to tae and observed the other boy carefully! He truely was a very handsome alpha! But he was a brat as well! Jin was very mad!  
Jin: hey! Stop acting! I know I didn't hit you that hard for you to pass out! Why were you sneaking up on me? Would you like it if someone tried to watch you when you were taking a bath?  
Taehyung didn't open his eyes or move at all!  
Jin started to worry! What if he hit the poor boy too hard with his soap that he went into a coma! What if he dies!  
He brought his face closer to see if tae was breathing and when he was close enough, tae surprised him with a kiss! He brought jin's face closer and kissed him for the first time! Jin's lips were like honey! He loved the taste of it! And he loved that jin did not resist! He just gave into the gentle kiss!  
But finally when jin pushed him back to the ground, he kept lying on the ground! His hands spread on his sides! He brought his right hand up & offered jin the pink carnations he had picked earlier!  
Tae: this! For you!  
Jin was shocked  
Jin: f.f for me??  
Tae nodded  
Jin took the flowers and smelled them! It was his favourite!  
Jin: thanks! I really like them!  
Tae closed his eyes with so much satisfaction  
He tried to take jin's hand but jin didn't let him! intead he asked  
Jin: why were you sneaking up on me?  
Tae didn't answer & Jin got frustrated  
Jin: do you want someone to watch you while you are taking a bath?! Answer me!  
Tae: uuuh! I was just looking around for you! So . . . so I can give you the carnations! I found you here and decided to wait for you to come out of the hot spring!  
Jin: so you're saying that you didn't watch me! When I was bathing?  
Tae answered seriously  
Tae: absolutely not!  
Although jin couldn't believe the Alpha, he decided to let it go! After all tae has given him his favourite flowers! Maybe he wasn't that bad!  
Tae: now, come here you! Let me kiss you one more time!  
No! Jin takes that back! tae was terrible, Jin pushed him back  
Jin: no way!  
Tae looked very disspointed, he tried to convince the omega  
Tae: just 1 more kiss! Pleeeeease!  
Jin: I said no! Now let me go! I need to wear my clothes! And please! Close your eyes tae!  
Tae did close his eyes this time while he tried to talk some sense to the stubborn omega  
Tae: I'm not asking for much! Just spend a night with me! I promise you won't regret it! I can do you . . .  
Jin: I think you're begging me to hit you with my soap again!  
Tae looked at his angry omega! Jin's face was flushing and he looked dreamy in tae's eyes  
Tae: just be with me!  
Jin's jaw dropped  
Tae smiled sheepishly and confessed  
Tae: I love you!  
Jin turned around and walked back to their tent without looking back! Was tae serious?? Jin kinda wanted to be with him but he just wanted to play hard to get for a little longer! Was that so wrong??? Was he able to keep his gaurd up any longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I made a mistake! People have rescheduled taejin week to jan 22nd-28th but I thought they rescheduled to dec 22nd -dec28th! My bad! Since I already promised you guys that I will be back on dec 22nd, I will start posting! I'm not disrespecting, just trying to keep my promise to my readers! 
> 
> I also wanted to talk a little about mental wellness! I truely am very sorry for jonghyun of SHINee! There are many more people who have suicidal thoughts! But when someone famous actually does it, others get informed! Famous or not famous, PEOPLE are going through this!  
> It's not always easy to talk about your feelings when you are in a dark stage of life! We need to spend some time with our loved ones! Give them a hug and they will open up if they see that you are genuine.
> 
> On a happier note, I'm so happy to be back! I hope you are doing great! Here we have the second chapter! Let me know what you think? 


	3. Chapter 3

He had to get back to their tent! The alpha was returning from his pack's hunting session because he felt his mate's need! His mate needed him and he was running back with maximum speed! He didn't know if jin was in danger or not but he had to protect his mate no matter what! That's why he left his pack without any notice! He had to make sure jin was safe! Even if his mate didn't want him!  
When he got there, the elders and the kids were not in sight! And nothing seemed unusual! He walked toward their tent and he heard desperate whimpers coming from inside! He looked through the small oppening and saw his mate! Touching himself! Jin was breathless and covered in sweat! Damn it! All of a sudden tae understood why he was summond by his werewolf senses! His mate was in heat! He needed to be touched and knotted! Tae wanted to go inside and give him whatever he needed! But he was not sure if the omega would accept his help! He knew this would make everything more complicated, but he couldn't just see jin being vulnerable like that!  
He went inside quitely and watched jin's shaking body! He was covered in his own slick and was trying his best to keep quiet!  
When jin finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see tae! He quickly tried to cover his body under his fluffy blanket!  
Tae looked away and announced  
Tae: I came back earlier than everyone!  
Jin looked at his attractive alpha! He has been craving him ever since he left! Ever since he went into heat! He had never had a partner during his long lasting heat cycles! But now he has found a very handsome, and strong alpha of his own! Not any alpha! HIS alpha!  
He is out of his mind! He is hypersensetive to tae's scent and tae smells so fucking good! He just wants tae to pound into him so hard! He wants the alpha to claim him so bad! Would he do it?  
Just when jin was about to ask him, tae surprises him  
Tae: uhm, you know, I can help you!  
He looks away, ready to be rejected by the omega!  
Jin who is grateful for the offer quickly responds  
Jin: would you . . . Touch me?  
Tae looks at him with so much excitment, he lays on top of jin quickly and says  
Tae: just tell me if I make you uncomfortable! Ok?  
Jin nods and Pulls tae closer and buries his face in tae's neck! He smelled so musky! He kept sniffing his alpha deeply, he can never get enough of his exotic scent!  
Tae turns his head and faces jin, he wants to kiss his needy omega, he wants to mark him so bad! He starts kissing the omega slowly and their kiss becomes more heated in the matter of seconds! He moves down, leaving small kisses on jin's bare chest, and when he finally touches jin's cock, jin becomes a moaning mess! Tae leaves kisses on the head, and jin becomes even louder!  
Jin has never experienced such good feeling during his heats! Tae devoured him and gave him the most pleasure he has had in a very long time! Tae couldn't help but lick the deliciousness of his mate! To show his affection, he left love bites on his lover's inner thighs!  
Finally when jin came, tae was happy to be able to do this for his mate! Jin kissed him as a way of appreciation!  
Tae: I'm gonna knot you sweetheart!  
Jin layed down on his belly, and tae tried to prepare him, after a bit of stretch tae impatiantly asked  
Tae: ready?  
Jin: yes! Please do it!  
Tae entered jin gently, being careful to not hurt his omega!  
Jin: oh! Tae you can move! I'm fine!  
Although he was annoyed a bit, he also loved the way tae was behaving! He enjoyed the care he was recieving!  
Tae started to pound into him and between the sweat and heat, he finally felt content! He was whole with his mate and so glad to be the one to have jin like this!  
After knotting jin, tae looked at his innocent eyes & left a quick peck on jin's nose. Jin hugged his favourite alpha and kissed his neck.  
Jin: thanks for doing this!  
Tae kissed jin's forehead in response  
Tae was unsure to voice his request but he finally pulcked up the courage  
Tae: uhm, I know it's a lot to ask and that you might not let me . . . But I wanna . . Um . . . mark you! Permenantly! Would you let me?

Jin closed his eyes and obediently presented his collarbone to his mate!  
Tae could not believe jin's surrender, he just kept looking at jin's delicate skin. He finally bites jin's shoulder, hard enough to leave a permanent mark! He then kissed the tears away from jin's beautiful eyes & presented his own neck to jin. Jin left feather like kisses before marking his mate, they have officailly sealed the deal!  
After 15 minutes of cuddling, tae asked lovingly  
Tae: do you want to eat something?  
Jin: I'm always hungry! So feed me something delicious!  
Tae brought jin some fresh fruit and they ate it together while they tried to get to know each other better! They were soulmates after all! They had to know every single thing about each other! Tae explained how sorry he was about the attack and jin forgave him only in one condition! He get to find his brother and keep him close! Tae promised to help him and jin realized how pure in heart tae really was! He was glad that he had met tae! Maybe not in the best way! But he was truely the one! Their connection was undeniable! With everyday that passed, they fell in love even more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I think it will be the last chapter! Honestly though, I think this fic has a great potential for more chapters! But as of right now I think this is the ending! I tried my best for the smut! Let me know what you think? Were you expecting the story to be longer? I loved this story so much and I love my taejin forever! I love my readers forever! Merry christmas and happy new year! Take good care! & I hope to be back! :* :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a week since he went on heat and got a soulmate mark. Ever since his talk with tae, he’s been thinking about finding jungkook as soon as possible. He missed his brother and was worried about him. He was starting to trust the alpha because he had helped him so much. So he decided to bring up the discussion one more time and tell tae how serious he was about finding his younger brother.

 

On a peaceful night, they decided to take a bath in Jin’s favourite hot spring. Tae willingly cleaned his exhausted omega. It was understandable, Jin was tired after so many of their heated encounters. Tae massaged jin’s back and hugged him tightly from behind, softly whispering in his ear and making the omega blush a crimson red. Jin tried to get away from his shameless mate, but tae wouldn’t let him.

Tae: We’ve done it all! I still don’t understand why you get so shy when I ask you to give me my daily dose of smooch and cuddle?

Jin: the way you ask for it . . . is just so . . . I don’t know! Let me gooooo!!

Tae: romantic?  
Jin finally pushed him away and got out of tae’s strong hold

Jin: I was going to say cheesy!!!

Even though tae proved to be very dominant in bed, it was interesting to see how cuddly he was after sex. He loved to show affection so much that sometimes it became too much, but Jin never complained.

After playing around and splashing water for a bit, tae finally caught jin’s feet and brought him closer. Jin wrapped his legs around tae’s waist and placed his hands on his shoulders. He touched tae’s soulmate mark and kissed it gently. He fixed his gaze on tae’s lips and whispered

Jin: I’m gonna go look for my brother.

Tae knew that he was gonna bring this up sooner or later. He understood Jin and was willing to help him find his brother.

He then continued: you don’t have to come, I can just go and try to find him!

And with that, he pressed tae’s buttons

Tae: How are you gonna find him?

Jin: with my senses, I bet I can smell his scent! He might have left a sign for me.

Tae: I’m coming with you, it’s too dangerous to go alone!

Jin: I can handle . . .

Tae raised his voice: I’M COMING WITH YOU!

Jin looked away and mumbled

Jin: I just didn’t want anymore bad blood between me and your pack. They already hate me, they would think I’m taking you away.

Tae placed his forehead on jin’s

Tae: well, what they think is not important, I’m yours and you’re mine. We gotta stay together. I can’t lose you.

He then added

Tae: besides, I don’t know how powerful jungkook is in convincing you. He might ask you to stay and you may listen. I don’t want that to happen.

Jin punched his chest

Jin: oh, shut up please.

But he was worried too. He didn’t know what to do after finding jungkook. Jungkook would not come and live with tae’s pack for sure, and tae wouldn’t want to leave his pack. And Jin didn’t know what to do! Well, he will find a solution once he finds his little brother. That is the most important thing right now.

 

So when Tae told his pack about going on a mission with Jin, they got super furious. In all honesty, Jin was not surprised. They were mad at Tae because he chose an omega as his mate and called Jin a witch who had tae under his spell. Yoongi tried to stop Tae from leaving, first with logical reasoning and at the end with a violent fight. Tae kept telling them that he would come back as soon as they’re done with this mission, but his pack couldn't believe him and thought that Jin is stealing their future alpha. Even though it broke Tae’s heart to leave his family like this, he had promised Jin to find jungkook and he would not stop till he finds him and make this up to Jin at least a little. And that’s how they started a journey to find Jin’s brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I promised to update soon! And I know that I made you wait for so long! I'm truely sorry! I had so much school work that I couldn't manage my thoughts for this! It was easier for me to my other fic! Here is a new chapter and I hope you like it! I guess we all knew this was gonna happen! So wait for jungkook's appearance! And namjoon! I was re-reading the first three chapters and I realized that jungkook and namjoon saved the kid in chapter 1! Should I make the kid a bts member? Or just leave it as unkown? 


	5. Chapter 5

So they left the pack and started their journey. As Jin was expecting, he found a piece of jungkook’s shirt in the jungle. He sniffed the scent, his brother’s sweet scent! How much he has missed him. Jin thought ‘just wait a little longer, hyung will find you soon’

Tae nuzzled the soft fabric, since his alpha senses were very strong, he guides the way. After two weeks of traveling east from the camp, they finally started to feel that they were getting close, very close!

But they kept going around a circle for two days, Jin was frustrated

Jin: I can feel him, kookie is very close to us!

Tae: me too, but we keep going on a circle, he must be hiding somewhere around here, we just need to search more carefully!

After a day, they still couldn’t find him. At night, while they were taking a break next to the stream, Tae finally saw it!

A cave hidden behind the waterfall, no wonder they didn’t notice it!

Tae took Jin’s hand and they went inside quietly. They could outline two bodies on the ground, and when they got closer one of them jumped and ran toward them!

Jin: Namjoon!!!!

And soon, he was in joon’s tight embrace!

Joon: Hyung, You finally found us! You came! You came!

He held onto him for a minute, till he believed Jin’s existence!

Joon: how did you find us?

Tae showed him the fabric: with this

Joon looked at the new face, he couldn’t recognize the alpha, Tae realized and offered him his hand

Tae: Taehyung, Jin’s mate

Joon shook his hand and looked at Jin with confusion, Jin shoot him a “I’ll explain later” look.

Jin finally said: let me see kook, is he sleeping? How is he not awake with all this noise?

Joon explained: he has not been feeling well, it started with nightmares, and it kept getting worse!

Jin sat next jungkook’s limp body, his baby brother looked pale and weak.

Jin: how long has he been unconscious?

Joon: like two days, I have tried to use some spells on him but it does not work! After all, I’m only a beta! Our energy levels does not match, so I could only keep him alive, but couldn’t heal him.

Tae sat next kook and pat his soft hair, he looked so much like Jin!

Tae offered: I can do it!

Jin looked up in surprise

Jin: you can heal him?

Tae nodded

Tae: I can, since he is an alpha as well, but it will take a little time and energy!

Jin: please, save him, I beg you!

Tae gave him a reassuring nod and smiled

Tae: in fact, we can heal him together. My powers inhance with you next to me, stay close to me!

So that night they ended up sandwiching jungkook in between them, while Tae used his spells and healing powers in order to save kook’s life. When Jungkook started shaking because of his fever, Tae calmed Jin down by saying that it was normal and kook was getting better!

Jin was beyond grateful that Tae was doing this for his brother! He just fell in love with him a lot more! Tae had a kind heart! He kept his promise, he found jungkook for him and now he was saving him! He was happy and proud to have such a compassionate mate.

 

 

The next morning, Jin woke up, hearing jungkook’s roars of anger!

Jungkook: how dare you touch him! You bastard! I will destroy you and your cursed pack!

He quickly shape shifted, since he was capable of more damage in that state, but just when he was about to attack Tae, who was out of energy and unable to defend himself, Jin jumped in front of jungkook and ordered

Jin: JUNGKOOK! STOP THIS! RIGHT NOW!

Jungkook was confused on why his hyung was defending his own capturer, but nonetheless, he listened and with a beastly glare, he kept watching Tae!

Jin: how can you attack him? After all he has done? He used his own power in order to keep you alive and now you wanna attack him?! I’m disappointed!

Jungkook shape shifted back to his human form

Jungkook: I don’t care what he has done for me! He and his fucking pack are the reason for all of this! I can’t believe you’re defending him! YOU disappoint me hyung!

And with that, Jungkook left them behind, running into the forest. Jin took Tae in his arms and guided him back inside the cave, so that he can take care of him till he gains his strength back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm a day late but here we have a furious kookie! He looks scary! My Tae is such a nice boy I love him! 
> 
> BTW! Who's feeling hangsang? Hixtape makes me so happy! I just love jhope! Jhope was not one of my favs(i still liked him) but after seeing him on wings tour, I realized how talented he is! He has such a charismatic stage presence! He desrves all the attention he's recieving! A true king!


	6. Chapter 6

Jin joined namjoon, who was preparing some nourshiring meal for Taehyung. He was beyond grateful for what tae has done to save Jungkook and he was gonna show his gratitude by taking care of him while he recovered. But he was still puzzled and had a few questions to ask.

Namjoon: so the alpha and you, right?

Jin got super shy and looked the other way

Jin: yea, I don’t know how it really happened, well, I mean he imprinted on me and. . . and  he truly is a kind alpha.

Namjoon: is he the one who captured you?

Jin: yes, he’s the one

Namjoon: well, we really thought that you were done after that! When kook was leaving his piece of shirt behind, I told him that you were not gonna survive! But I’m shocked! Never thought this was gonna happen!

Jin agreed: yeah, me neither.

Namjoon: well, you are alive and kook is healed now, that must mean something! . . . He really cares about you.

Jin: I think you can say that . . .

Jin then remembered something

Jin: what happened to the kid I saved?

Namjoon: oh, we found his uncle and they went their own way!

As they kept catching up, Tae and Jungkook were also having their own kind of catching up

 

Jungkook came back after two hours of running in the jungle and thinking, he had to confront the alpha!

He went to the cave, where Tae was resting, he sat next the alpha 

Jungkook: I know you’re awake. I’m not here to thank you for saving my life, I wanna talk to you.

And when Taehyung ignored him, he got angry

Jungkook: hey! I’m talking to you, you ugly wolf!

Tae sent him a death glare

Tae: don’t think that I won’t fight you just because you’re my mate’s brother!

Jungkook: Mate????

Tae smirked and showed him the soulmate mark, making jungkook furious!

Jungkook: YOU MARKED MY BROTHER? You forced him?

Tae: He LET me, I would never force him to do anything!

Jungkook: well, then, You will let him stay with me if he wants to?

Tae was not expecting that, well obviously kook was not going to go back with them, and Jin! Was he gonna leave his brother when he just found him!

Jungkook then mocked: He will never choose you over me, you can be sure about that!

He left Tae behind, he for sure made Tae worry about what was going to happen next.

 

After a few days, Tae had fully gained his strength and wanted to ask Jin to go back home. One night when they were alone in the woods, he asked

Tae: Jin, I was thinking that . . . it’s time to go back home.

Jin became silent for a few minutes. He finally responded

Jin: so, what are you trying to say?

Tae: I promised that I’ll find jungkook, didn’t I?

Silence

Tae: I also promised to my pack that I will go back once we were done with this mission! We have to get back, sooner or later.

Jin was in doubt, he didn’t know what was wrong or right! He knew for a fact that kook was not gonna accept to live with Tae’s pack and he also knew that Tae was not gonna give up on his pack, and he was in between! Was he supposed to stay with his brother who needed him or was he supposed to go with his love who also needed him by his side!

Jin: don’t make me choose between you and kook!

Tae: you don’t have to! We can convince kook to move with us!

Jin: I wanna see you try! I know him too well, he will never accept that, he’s too proud to accept going back to a pack who destroyed his pack! And I’m sure your pack will never accept us.

Tae: come with me then, you found your brother, he’s safe with namjoon! We can go back home and once in a while we can check on him!

It was way too hard for Jin to put his thoughts into words

Jin: but I can’t, he was dying a week ago. After all that has happened, I can’t leave him!

Kook was right, Jin would never choose Tae over his brother! Why would he? He captured him, and after all, his pack attacked them! It was irrational to ask jin to stay with him!

Tae: so you’re saying that . . . that this is the end for us?

Jin: No, Tae! Don’t do this, don’t make me choose! Stay with us, don’t go back, we can have a fresh start. Me, you, kook and joon!

Tae shook his head

Tae: I can’t! I’m the only alpha in my pack, after my father I’m responsible for them.

Jin started tearing up

Jin: but . . . I don’t wanna lose you! I love you.

Tae whispered: come with me then

Jin kissed every knuckle of tae’s hands, he knew he couldn’t.

Tae pressed chaste kisses to Jin’s chin, neck, and shoulders.

A tear dropped on Jin’s skin when Tae pressed kisses on his mark. Jin’s breath hitched when Tae nibbled at his nipple a little too aggressively, Tae just felt this rage boiling up inside him. He was angry, not at Jin but at himself. There was nothing he could do to make Jin stay with him!

He bit into the milky thighs of the omega and when he felt jin flinching in pain, he kissed the bites apologetically. He could never harm his beloved mate. He would leave alone if that’s what Jin really wants.

He slowly stroked Jin’s cock, while pressing two fingers in. This was their last time together, it better be unforgettable!

Jin started moaning louder when he touched the right spot, Tae spread Jin’s cum on his own cock, so it’ll be easier to push in. He rammed inside, once he made sure Jin was alright, he pulled out and pushed back in. Jin clawed his back without realizing. He was in the throes of sexual ecstasy and he wanted more!

Jin panted: Tae . . . Tae! I’m gonna come

Tae ordered: nuh, uh! Not till I let you!

Jin tried to protest but he knew he couldn’t

Tae: tell me you love me

Jin placed his hands around tae’s neck while whispering those words seductively

Jin: I do, I do love you! Only you

Tae: stay with me

Jin teared up again

Jin: I want to, I want to

Tae finally released him out of his grip and they came at the same time.

After that, they stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours, with tae holding on Jin for dear life. Caressing his beautiful face and placing kisses everywhere that was in reach.

 

By the next morning, Tae was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I see you next time! I love you :* :* :*


	7. Chapter 7

Tae got back and his pack was super happy when he returned. They even got happier when they figured Jin was not with him.Tae never told them what happened and they didn’t care. They were happy as long as they had their alpha who would protect them. No one cared about what happened to an unworthy omega who was too much trouble for them.   
But Yoongi noticed. He might look cold and harsh, but he also knew his little cousin better than anyone else. He knew something was wrong when the alpha came back without his mate who he cared so much for. Tae was more quiet than usual and he looked like he was done with everything. After 3 months of putting up with his shit, Yoongi finally decided to talk to him. One night when they were drinking in yoongi’s tent, Tae lost control and started crying while Yoongi comforted him  
Yoongi: Hey, hey, hey! what‘s wrong little cousin? Didn’t know you were still a baby!  
Tae ignored him and continued crying in the beta’s embrace  
Yoongi: you miss him, don’t you?  
Tae looked up quickly and glared at him  
Tae: don’t talk about him!  
Yoongi mocked: why not? Did the bears eat him or did he leave you after all you’ve done?  
Tae groaned: None of that you piece of shit  
After another shot and a few minutes of silence, he added  
Tae: I just let him go his own way!  
Yoongi nodded while trying to put the pieces together  
Yoongi: and now you regret it, don’t you?  
Tears came back  
Tae: I do! I miss him so much and I don’t know what to do! Sometimes I think about going back and kidnapping him!   
Yoongi: You dumbass! Why don’t you just find him and ask him to come back? You don’t have to come up with a creepy plan.  
Tae rested his head on yoongi’s shoulder  
Tae: he doesn’t want to come back, that’s why I let him go.   
Yoongi pat him on the back when he started sobbing   
Tae: I want my mate back! I want Jin back!   
Yoongi: well, I think you should go find your mate, I admire your sense of responsibility for us but you’re responsible for your mate before anyone else! I suggest you go find him and try to solve this problem. I’m sure he’s more vulnerable than you right now.  
Tae: I know you would get mad and all that, but I was thinking to leave the pack behind.  
Honestly, Yoongi was not surprised. Despite all the trainings, Tae never had the passion to lead the pack. Yoongi never understood him because unlike Tae he always wanted to be in control of everything and to become a leader. He was very good at it too, the only problem was that he was a beta.   
Tae: I was thinking to announce you as the next leader. I’m sure my dad will support you just like me. Would you accept this offer?  
Yoongi was shocked, he never thought about this and in fact he never wanted to replace his beloved cousin, but if Tae asked him to do it, he would.  
Yoongi: are you serious???  
Tae smiled: yes, I never thought I’m a good fit to be a leader, but you on the other hand! You deserve to be a leader! The only thing I want from you is to be a bit more gentle when making your decisions.   
After their conversation that night, Tae finally decided that it was time to go back to his mate. His job was done there and he was not in charge of the pack anymore. 

 

During these 3 months, Jin was also struggling with losing his mate. He was hoping that Tae would have listened to him and stayed with them. But he was too hopeful. Tae never loved him as much as he made Jin think he did. He was heartbroken and kept crying at nights when he thought kook and joon were asleep. He longed for his mate so much and when he was alone and in need, he touched himself, thinking desperately about Tae’s gentle hands. After three months, he was truly hopeless. Tae could have tried to find him, using his strong werewolf senses. BUT HE DIDN’T. It made Jin think that Tae just took advantage of his feelings. He started to believe that maybe this was Tae’s plan from the beginning. Helping him to find his brother and then leaving him behind when Jin said he couldn't go back with him. Even with all the toxic thoughts, he still couldn’t hate the overprotective alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

So he left his pack and with his werewolf senses, which were hypersensitive to Jin’s scent, he was able to find his way back to his mate. The 3 of them were sleeping when Tae arrived, so in a sudden decision, he decided to abduct Jin and take him to an abandoned house he found on his way to the cave. He knew Jin would fight with him and he wanted to talk to him privately. While he was carrying his lovely mate, he realized how much he missed his omega. Thank god Jin was a deep sleeper so Tae could take him without any resistance.

When they got to the abandoned house, Tae took him to one of the rooms which was occupied with an old bed. Since he felt like a sex deprived werewolf, he decided to make things a bit exciting. He placed the unconscious boy on the bed, then found a rope and tied jin’s hands to the metal headboard. Jin stirred from his deep slumber when he felt Tae’s greedy mouth planting kisses on his chest.  
Internally, he was happy to see Tae, but when he realized that he was all tied up, he got mad.  
Jin: where am I and why did you do this???  
Tae didn’t answer and kept mumbling loving words while he was kissing Jin’s neck  
Jin: you asshole! Stop this and answer me!  
Tae gently bit Jin’s earlobe and answered  
Tae: I kidnapped you so we can talk in private!  
Jin: Then let's talk, Open my hands!  
Tae touched the rope and stared in his eyes  
Tae: before talking, I want to be with you!  
Jin started to struggle  
Jin: no, don’t touch me! I don’t want you! you ugly werewolf.  
He lied because he was hurt. Tae couldn’t just come back after 3 months and say that he wanted to sleep with him!  
But Tae was not listening! He was too excited to finally touch his mate’s tempting body after so long.  
And as much as he wanted to deny it, Jin was eager for Tae’s touch as well.  
Tae’s hungry mouth kissed him from head to toe. His arms, chest, waist, thighs, and every single one of his toes.  
He turned Jin around forcefully and spanked him as a form of punishment  
Tae: You know how much I missed you? How hard was it for me to go back without you?  
Jin replied: you could have stayed with me you brat! It was your fault!  
Tae planted small kisses on the red marks on Jin’s butt cheeks.  
He kept planting kisses on his spine while groaning  
Tae:I*missed*you*so*much  
Pausing with every kiss  
Till he reached jin’s lips, swollen and red already.  
After an aggressive make out session, Jin finally complained  
Jin: stop biting my lips, bastard!  
Tae gave him a cheeky grin: I just can't, they were made for biting!  
He then brought his fingers up and ordered  
Tae: make them wet  
And Jin did, obediently, like he was under Tae’s spell  
After a few moments, tae took out his fingers and pressed them down into jin’s hole. He was impossibly tight!  
Jin’s moaning was his favourite music in the whole wide world.  
Tae: I’m gonna make a mess out of you.  
Jin: make a mess out of me please.  
And oh, Tae made sure to wreck him good.  
After an aggressive and fast paced encounter, which they both needed, Tae untied jin while biting into the glossy lips.  
Jin leaned on the headboard, Tae quickly occupied the space in his arms and asked for some after sex cuddles.  
Jin hugged him from behind. He slowly grabbed Tae’s dick and while he was setting a fast pace, he confessed  
Jin: I missed you too, I thought I never see you again, I thought I lost you forever!  
As he came, he shouted  
Tae: I love you Jin!  
After a few hours of heated sex, they finally calmed down and started talking.  
Tae told Jin that he had left his pack and wants them to rebuild this house and live in it, with joon and kook. Jin was happy that Tae had come back to him.  
Jin: Don’t leave me ever again. These past few months were terrible, I can’t imagine losing you again.  
Tae: I would never! You’re my only home now.  
He then bit on the soft flesh of Jin’s butt cheek while saying : THIS. . . MINE  
he continued pressing kisses and bites all over his body while repeating: THIS. . . MINE  
At the end jin gave in and screamed  
THIS . . . YOURS! I’M YOURS!

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, here is the last chapter of unbearkable bond! I'm so grateful for all the love and support I received while writing this!
> 
> Let me know if you liked this fic and if you have any suggestions for my future fics! I'm sorry if I made you wait a long time for the updates! This quarter of university was hectic!
> 
> I have a few ideas for future taejin fics! I'm announcing it here first and soon I will post the summary of it! It will be a(drum roll) merman fic! There are 2 merman taejin fics that I love and sadly they are incomplete! We need more taejin merman fics & that's why I'm writing it!
> 
> Who do you think is the merman? (I have already decided)
> 
> I also made a twitter account specifically for this fic! I found amazing merman pics which will help you visialize the character better! I will post them when I put up the summary so head over to taejinNthusiast on twitter for cute taejin pics!
> 
> See you soon my friends and I love you and taejin!


End file.
